Terrible Things We Do
by VerelLupin
Summary: Blue and Babydoll have done terrible things, to others, to themselves and each other. A moment of sacrifice will be the catalyst for their twisted relationship. They'll have to learn to coexist and either mend or break each other once and for all. Mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I just re-watched Sucker Punch and I was surprised by how much I still like these two together. I know some people think its sick and he's kind of a freak but I don't know I like strange pairings. ****And there are some awesome youtube videos and those inspired me. **

**I hope to do a fanfic video to go along with this story and I'd like to add more for this particular pair.**

**Anyway this takes place almost at the end of the movie but is AU for obvious reasons. First part of dialogue is not mine and belongs to its respective people. I own nothing...except the bluray.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I try…to give you all…a good life. I try. I do. And all I ask for in return is just for…respect. Honesty you know…" Blue takes off his jacket and one of the costume designers, steps forward to take it but he stops her, "oh that's okay, Margot."

He turns and drapes it onto Rocket's old chair. "A… a give and take relationship but it's come to my attention, it's come to our attention that a few bad eggs. Led by one little egg in particular," he pauses and his gaze locks on Babydoll. "Have spit in the face of that generosity and are plotting against me."

He walks around scanning every face, "me…your friend. Your protector." He glances again at Babydoll and the violence in his eyes is clear for all to see, especially her. He stalks the room heading deeper into the circle of terrified employees until he stops in front of Bruno, one of the head guards, and reaches into his jacket.

"Your emplOYER!" He shouts waving Bruno's gun around. He calms down and continues, "plotting to take from me my most precious possessions."

Madam Gorski attempts to stop him and he briefly lets her cup his face, "Blue? What you doing?" she asks softly as if that will keep the rage he is feeling from consuming them all. **'Stupid woman.'**

"Hmmm?"

"You got the information. You have won." She looks about desperately. "This little fantasy of freedom is all they have."

**'Fantasy of freedom? Is that what she said? Their fantasies are mine. Their freedom is mine. It's all mine.' **Blue can't contain himself anymore, **'I don't need you to tell me what to do.'** He doesn't and hits her.

Gorski falls to the floor clutching her face while her girls watch in disbelief. Blue had never ever hit any of them he never saw the need. He always tried to be gentle and kind, as kind as he can possibly be, but obviously instead of respect and loyalty, all it had gotten him was a nest of vipers.

"No, no, no. Nobody's buying that honey, nobody's buying that Vera."

Gorski jumps up as if on strings and leans closer to him than he's wanted her to be in months. He's sick of her antics but she doesn't give up, "there is nothing you can do to me, nothing-"

Blue cuts off her words and squeezes her neck so she understands that he has no problem ending her miserable life then and there. "You listen to me, you old whore. It's too late to play the good guy. It's far too late. You're suddenly not aware of what it is that we do here?"

"I teach them to survive…you."

He squeezes her neck, pressing the gun hard into it. "All right. You…"

Blondie suddenly speaks out sidetracking him and momentarily breaking though the haze of bloodlust. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything. I'm sorry."

"No Blondie," Amber cries.

"I'm sorry. He said everything would be ok." She says tears ruining her mascara and making it drip down her face. Amber and Blondie simultaneously burst into tears and Sweet Pea and Babydoll just stare in stunned silence.

"Blue, this is a mistake. Please don't do this," Gorski begs but he pulls away and menacingly approaches the two brunettes.

"That's right our dear Blondie, came to us. Desperately trying to help her sisters off this most dangerous path. At first we didn't even believe her did we?" Gorski looks away. "But after hearing who was involved, frankly it started to make sense," he tapped the chalkboard. "Right here."

"Blue."

He ignores Gorski and flips the chalkboard revealing the list of contraband items the girls had been trying to get and reads the incomplete list. "Uh huh. Map, fire." He taps the crossed out word "knife" with his gun, "huh, looks like that chicken was counted…a little before it was hatched."

He steps away from the board, "ain't that right…Amber?" He's alongside her and he knows that she is trying not to eye the gun in his hand, "you have anything to say? Anything?"

"Boo," she begins hesitantly. "We didn't-we would've have stayed."

"You know what sweetheart. It's okay. It's okay."

He raises the gun to Amber's head and sees Babydoll rush forward and he stills. "Please, I'll do anything but don't…" the beautiful blonde says.

"Don't what? Make an example of her… of all of you?"

"Yes," she whispered so quietly that he almost doesn't hear her.

"All right." He says. "What will do you for me?" he asks and raises the gun again, this time pushing it hard against the brunette's skull. She whimpers but a second harder push shuts her up.

"Anything…please."

"Okay." He answers and lowers the weapon and Amber gets out of his way and into Madam Gorski's arms but they aren't out of danger yet. He might want Babydoll but he still has to make them understand how horrible the world can be without his love, without his benevolence.

"Blue?" Gorski asks fear trembling in her voice, "what are you doing?"

Blue ignores the dance teacher and approaches the other girl, "Blondie, I want to thank you for everything that you've done, the thing is…" his eyes greedily roam over the pale Babydoll, who stands ready to do his bidding and he gets an idea. "Babydoll?"

The girl moves as if entranced and glances up at him through her heavy lashes. Lust rushes through him and he licks his lips in anticipation, "will you do anything for Blondie too? Remember that she is the reason this is all happening."

The pigtailed girl studies the brunette shaking by his side and nods.

"It seems you have a reprieve." Blue says, his mouth so close to Blondie's ear that his mustache tickles it. "If you ever cover up something like this again. I will kill you."

Blondie tries to back away same as Amber but he's got a tight hold on her right hand and before anybody can stop him, Blue takes out a knife and cuts off her pinkie. Blondie screams and Amber rushes to help but gets shot in the leg. "That was for stealing from our clients," he says and the girls scream louder at the blood gushes out of Amber's leg and all over the floor.

"Ok. Calm down. This will be all over soon and we can get back to business as usual."

Gorski stems the blood and yells at him in Russian but he is still holding onto the struggling Blondie. He slaps her, momentarily stunning her long enough to press the hot gun to her pinkie making her scream and struggle more. "I hate snitches."

He throws the crying girl to the ground and she scoots back against the wall and as far from him as possible while cradling her cauterized hand. "Ok, here. I hate guns." he says and hands the gun to George, his other head of security. "I hope everyone's learned a valuable lesson, especially you, Madam Gorski. Get her out of here."

George picks her up while Bruno and Margot help Amber and Blondie off the floor. "And the rest of you got a show to do, so go on, go get 'em girls. Make it count."

People clear out until only he and Babydoll remain in the room. He undoes his tie and casually sits next to her. She is breathing deeply to keep from crying and he almost feels bad that he had to hurt any of his girls.

She quiets and he turns to her, "I've been thinking a lot about all that money you're gonna make me and you think that would give me pleasure." Babydoll glances at him and he moves in front of her so that she is trapped between the vanity she sits on and his body. He slides one leg between hers forcing them apart. "I mean…I'm in the business of pleasure but you know what it makes me feel like."

His hand slides onto her knee, caressing it gently and she shivers. He wants to believe its because she secretly wants him but he can see the scared tears caught in her lashes. "I'm gonna be honest with you. It makes me feel like I'm this little boy…sitting in the corner of the sandbox while everybody gets to play with my toys but me."

She shakes her head maybe to convince him that the sentiment is not true or maybe its to reassure him that they all belong to him and he can use them as he sees fit or maybe she's too afraid to contradict him. He doesn't know and he doesn't really care in this moment.

He has what he wants before him and all he had to do is reach for it. **'After all she is here alone with me. I can play with her right now and nobody would be the wiser. Its just me and my Babydoll.'**

The notion that they are indeed alone fuels the fantasies he's been having ever since he saw her do her special dance, and its that desire that moves him further so that her legs are fully spread around him and nothing stands between them but a skimpy skirt, "so you know what I'm going to do I'm going to take my toys and I'm gonna go home."

He shoves her into mirror in his haste to possess her and it breaks all around them. He sticks his tongue into her surprised mouth and it snaps her out of the daze she's been in, ever since she saw the gun pointed at Amber's head. Blue tries to kiss her again but she pushes his face away and slaps him. "Oh is that it?"

They scramble onto the vanity and he pins her with his weight, "is that all you got? Come here."

She tries to buck him off her and he sits up and pulls her upright and flush against him. "Come on." Babydoll squirms but he grips her tighter and she stops, "did you lose your fight?"

She shakes her head. "No I just found it," she says and knees him hard.

He drops to the ground clutching himself in pain and she hops of the table and gets the knife taped to the underside of the drawer. She takes the key from his neck and shoves him with her shoe. "You will never have me. Ever."

"I own you and you will give me everything. And if you don't those two little bitches will die before the hour is up!" he shouts.

She pauses in the doorway the knife clutched in her hand. "I can kill you right now and I'll still have plenty of time to get them out before anybody finds your body."

"Amber and Blondie yes but not Sweet Pea. She's not with the others. Will you abandon her?" He gets up slowly trapping her with her own fears. "Will you abandon her like you did you sister."

"Shut up!" she shouts but her hand is trembling.

He sidles up behind her, his hand covering hers and gently uncurling the knife from her fingers. "Just think of how great your life could be here if you let me have you completely." The knife is now in his hand and he rests the other on the perfect skin of her abdomen. "I can give you anything you want. Anything…just ask and it will be yours and all you have to do is give yourself to me."

"What about the high roller?" She asks her head bent down in defeat. "Will you give me to him when you get tired of me? Can I have someone too?"

He spins her around, "I will not get tired of you for a long time and…" his hand grips her hair and pulls her head back so that the knife is against her exposed throat, "I'll kill anybody that touches you. I don't share."

"You can't touch me not until you promise me you won't hurt them anymore," she cries practically standing on tip toe to lessen the pain on her scalp.

"You made deal. You said you'd do anything for me and you and I both know I will take it by force if I have to and I will have to if you try to back out, darling," he hisses not easing up his hold on her hair.

"Prove to me that they're safe."

"I already spared them today and that was the deal, you owe me." He puts enough force on the knife to break the skin and draw a trickle of blood.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. You want me too much," she says bravely.

"Don't temp me, Baby." he responds licking the thin line of red that drips from her neck and ends at the valley of her breasts. "Don't temp me," he says again nuzzling her skin. She doesn't stop him but a knowing smirk graces her lips and he knows that she's right.

He wants her with every fiber of his being and he wants her willing. Even now he can feel the heavy arousal straining against his pants at her small compliance. He drags the knife lightly down her throat copying the trail his tongue has just blazed. "I do want you and I won't force you…just yet."

"Do what you want, I don't care."

He smiles and it's a dark smile, "you'll care. I'll make sure you do and when you finally see that I'm right, you will come to me. And you'll do it on your hands and knees. I promise you that."

He gives her a punishing and bruising kiss that is all teeth and bites and despite all her hostility he can feel her responding. He can tell from the sweet and shaky breath that escapes her lungs and the way her hands grip his shirt.

"You'll have my body but never my mind," she says and with that she fixes her outfit and leaves him exhaling an equally shaky breath of his own as he accepts her challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea if anybody is reading it but if you are, thank you. **

**I apologize if Babydoll is a bit OC but she's struggling with what has happened to her and her friends so she will be a little off. I love this couple. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm going to turn him," she said.

"No you can't. He'll crush you." Sweet Pea said quietly.

"Not if I control him."

"Gorski won't let you near him, she's too afraid," Amber replied from her bed.

"Its our only chance." Babydoll said.

She bid the girls goodbye and snuck back the way she came. Nobody had figured out yet that she was able to escape from her room now and then to see the girls and she planned to keep it that way. If she wanted their new mission to work, she had to play by the rules as much as possible.

Babydoll wasn't going to focus on getting out at least not for the moment. She had seen just how difficult it was to save herself and with the recent events it be equally difficult to save the others without Blue's blessing.

Not that it mattered given how hurt they'd all ended up after the last attempt. Time was about the only thing on their side now and she had to use it wisely if she wanted to gain his power and trust. Two things Blue didn't give to anyone.

I was imperative that she make Blue a peace offering especially since he had decided to go against his own policy and had refused to let the high roller have her. She knew what it was he expected her to do for this courtesy but he was giving her space for the meantime and she was not about to waste a golden opportunity to show him she could be very amicable under the right circumstances.

He probably figured that since two of the girls were still recuperating, she was just biding her time. He was right about that but she also wanted to surprise him, which would throw him off balance and give her the edge she needed.

Babydoll had some serious retribution planned for one Blue Jones and though she wasn't sure what she wanted to do to him yet, once she did he'd be sorry he ever wanted her.

The first part of owning Mr. Jones would be to give him a taste of what he craved and then taking it away, not indefinitely. She couldn't get away with that but enough that he'd do extra for more.

Security had been tight since the "kitchen incident," that had seriously injured Rocket and left her in the hospital wing. The rest of the girls were under house arrest unless accompanied by one of the security guards and even then they were only allowed in the ballet studio or their rooms.

Babydoll as the "rotten little egg," had been isolated and was currently in the north wing all by herself with George as her personal guard.

Only he was allowed to bring her meals and escort her to the two places she was allowed, the main show backstage area when it was her night to help with costumes or to Blue's office to get her assigned punishment for the day, when it was not.

George knocked on her door and she hurriedly got up to answer. "I'm decent," she shouted and he unlocked the door for her to step through. After the whack on the head she'd given him the first time she'd tried to escape George had learned not to go further than the doorway.

Babydoll stood next to him patiently as he locked her door again then fell into step beside him. George was a tall dark thin man who at some point had a thing going on with Rocket and had therefore been the only one to step up for the girls.

It had earned him a beating and the prime job of babysitting Babydoll for his trouble.

After Rocket's accident, she'd heard that he visited the young girl every other evening and Blue allowed it since it kept Sweet Pea in line. Nothing put fear into the older girl like someone, who was in such close contact with her sister and in Blue's employ.

They passed the ballet room and she glanced at the girls reflected in the mirror. The group in there was part of Blue's second set of popular girls and they were busy practicing and learning the choreography that the first set; Rocket, Babydoll, Amber, Blondie and Sweet Pea had known.

She was brought to the end of the hallway and left at Blue's door. George knocked once then twice and when no answer was forthcoming, he opened the door cautiously just in case Blue was there and hadn't heard the knocking.

When no annoyed growl answered him, George peeked in but the office was empty and dark and its owner was nowhere to be found. Puzzled the man closed the door and looked at her as if trying to figure out what do with her now since their employer was not in his office. He began marching her back to her room but she stalled hoping to convince him to let her stay in Blue's office.

"No way, sweetling. I'm not about to brave that reaction, not even for you."

"Come on George. I'll tell him it was all my idea," she said batting her lashes.

"Exactly because you'd say that, is why I gotta say no."

"You can cuff me to the chair if you like. Come on. I can't do anything handcuffed and you can even babysit me inside."

George thought about it but shook his head. "Can't. Blue isn't there for a reason and I can't have you stuck in there with just me for God knows how long. The talk alone could get us severely punished."

She sighed but began walking back. Blue's men were all deceptively nice and once in a while if one of the girls did something they liked, they could be persuaded to be a little lenient but Blue's office was off limits with no exceptions as was Babydoll and alone time with both would be signing your own death warrant as far as Blue was concerned.

"George. I really need to see Blue today. Can we look for him at least?"

"I don't know baby…" The tall man trailed off obviously surprised by her desire to seek out the man that had basically imprisoned her for the last three weeks. "You sure you want that? If he isn't in the mood."

Babydoll nodded in understanding. Blue's violent temper was legendary and she didn't want to provoke him unnecessarily but if she wanted this new plan to work, she had to be willing to take some risks. "I'm sure. Please."

George reluctantly obliged and they systematically went through the club looking for Blue. He made certain to keep Babydoll out of sight and used only the back corridors. She wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone and she knew that George was sticking his neck out for her as it was.

They were just about to give up when they realized that they had crossed over to Madam Gorski's private area which aside from another practice studio for more discriminating tastes also included her office. Her door was open slightly and they could clearly hear voices arguing inside.

George put his hand on Babydoll's back to steer her back the way they'd come but she ducked underneath his arms and pressed closer to door. The dance mistress' office wasn't very big but it was luxuriously decorated and amplified sound magnificently.

Madam was pacing back and forth while Blue was stretched out on her sofa without a care in the world. Babydoll felt an uncomfortable twist in her stomach when she noticed Madam was barefoot and trying to pin her hair back into its usual upswept do while she talked.

No talk was the wrong word. Madam was lecturing while Blue nodded along but even she could tell that he was just humoring the woman. He sat up and she shut her mouth with a snap. "Vera, I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"But Blue. The girls, they will try again. They aren't happy here maybe if we could…"

He got up and was on her with the speed of a snake. "WE?" He shook her, "there is no we. I run this club. Me. Not you and definitely not those little girls and they will do as I say or there will be consequences. Bad ones. You don't want that do you?"

"No of course not…"

He patted her face and buttoned up his shirt. "Then just do your damm job and make them understand how important it is that they make me happy. If I'm happy, they'll be happy."

"What about Babydoll?" she asked.

"What about her?" he said shrugging on his jacket.

"When will we be able to see her?"

"Soon."

"Why do you want that girl? You have me and you can have any other, why is she special?"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not jealous. I hate to think you'd spoil my plans to possess my little Babydoll, she's mine in all but deed. "

Gorski shook her head. "I know that it's just I worry that you underestimate her. She's smart, too smart for her own good and she's already turned your head."

Blue gave her one last peck on the mouth and he said something softly that made the older woman pale but Babydoll didn't bother to stick around and find out what it was. She'd always known that Gorski and Blue were…together but even with what she'd heard, it bothered her greatly to see him so domestic with the dance teacher, for some reason Babydoll didn't want to analyze too closely.

She backed into George and seeing her urgency he speeded her through a series of dark passages that very few people knew about and she made a mental note to thank him for it later. They arrived at the mouth of the corridor were Blue's office was located seconds before he rounded the opposite corner and both had to suck in their breath to keep from showing how winded they were from running.

Blue beckoned them closer and after he disappeared into the office, Babydoll put her finger to her mouth signaling that their little excursion should be kept a secret. George sighed in obvious agreement and led her to the door.

"Be back in half an hour." Blue said from inside.

The man pushed her forward and he closed the door leaving her alone with Blue. "I'm here."

He glanced up from his papers and smiled sarcastically. "So I see." Babydoll approached his desk and he leaned back in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Just what you told me to do the last time I was here."

"You'll have to remind me."

"You said, "next time you're in my office I want you away from the door. I won't hurt you."

"And I won't." he said and lowered his eyes back to his work as if he was uncomfortable with her looking at him so directly. "Here is your assignment for the week. The bathrooms on the third floor need to be stocked and the High Roller's Suite has to be thoroughly cleaned."

"Is that all you want me to do?"

"I'm not done," he answered.

Babydoll slowly went around his desk as he talked and she could already see the suspicion etching itself onto his features. She stood completely still in front of him and he carried on. "I also need you to do general cleaning here in my office but you'll have to wait until I'm here for that."

He stopped talking, turned his chair and looked up at her. This was the closest she'd been to him since their altercation in the dressing rooms. He'd been skittish around her ever since and at first she had thought it was because of her willingness to injure him but after hearing the conversation between him and Gorski, Babydoll knew it was because he did listen to dance teacher, whether he admitted it or not, and he was wary of her and her motivations.

She'd have to change that perception quickly if she wanted a shot at freedom. "Will you come get me yourself or are you going to continue punishing me?"

"You made it very clear a week ago that my attention was not wanted or appreciated." He said turning back to his desk, "and if I wanted to punish you, you'd know it."

Her eyes involuntary traveled to his left shoulder but it didn't seem to pain him. "I know and that can change anybody's mind. It changed mine. I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I?"

"This is not a game, doll. Do you think everything I do here, all of this is for show?" He asked swinging his hand to encompass his office and the club beyond. "Regardless of what you think, the jobs you do are not punishments. They are chores that need to be done and you are the only one I'm willing to spare. Your little stunts put a strain on my girls and someone's gotta pick up the slack." He said putting distance between them without appearing like he was.

"They are chores but they're also punishments," she replied quietly and turned his chair to face her again. He watched curiously as she brushed her leg against his and stepped between them in a reversal of their last encounter. "What are you gonna do with me when you're done making me pick up the slack as you say?"

"You're eager to get it over with, that's definitely an interesting change."

Babydoll rested her hands on the armrests of the chair encasing him and giving him a good look down her shirt. "Would that be so bad, Blue?"

He stood up quickly and she was forced to back up as he loomed over her. "What do you think you're doing? You think you're going to accomplish anything by doing this? Do you honestly think I'll believe anything that comes out that sweet lying mouth?" he asked pinching her lips together painfully.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just asking you a question," she answered with a grimace.

He let go and she knew right then that she had gone too far too soon as the familiar malevolent gleam came to life in his dark eyes. "A question? That's all you're doing?"

"I'm sick of waiting for you to do the horrible things you have in store for me. I just want it over with, why is that so unbelievable?" she shouted.

"Oh baby. I don't have anything horrible planned for you." He said but the sudden pressing of her back to his desk belied his sweet tone, "in fact I have some very nice things planned for you. Things I hope you enjoy as much as I do." She frantically planted her feet to keep her balance but he leaned her back onto his desk and she had to either climb backwards onto its surface or seriously injure her back trying to remain upright.

She braced her hands on the edge of it to keep him at arm's length but couldn't keep her legs closed unless she wanted to push him off her and she didn't want to do that. If she did she'd be risking breaking the fragile hold she had on him.

She shoved the terror down into her chest where it pounded like a panicked bird while her face showed mild surprise at their change in positions.

He took advantage of her momentary lapse of concentration to insert himself between her dangling legs and it dawned on her that it seemed to be his favorite way to lord his power over her and she didn't hesitate to point it out to him.

"We end up like this very often, don't you think?" the observation earned her an odd chuckle and she was surprised by how much the deep and throaty sound appealed to her.

His mahogany desk was large enough for him to lie fully on top of her and she'd half expected him to do just that. She looked up at him and he pushed the blond bangs off her face. The darkness in his eyes was fading at her playful tone and he regarded her as if he'd never seen her before. "You're really not scared of me, are you?"

She eyed him. This was the moment; this was the time to show him trust. "Not of you," she said leaning up higher so that his face was only inches from hers. "I'm afraid of what you'll do if you're angry with me."

She lightly passed her lips over his and his mustache tickled them pleasantly.

"What are you plotting?" he asked, his breath ghosting over her mouth.

She shook her head in denial and darted her tongue out to trace the seam of his. Her bold action led him to push the hem of her dress up and run a finger along the top of her stockings short circuiting the thought that kissing him shouldn't be such a pleasurable activity.

He groaned aloud when she squirmed in his grasp and she realized that she had actually pulled him closer and had shoved his hand right up against her warmth. His left hand had left the back of her head at some point and was currently gently massaging her breast while his right hand which had left her thigh a few moments ago was now busy anchoring her leg high up on his hip to give him better access to push her pelvis harder against his.

She arched back allowing him to better reach the column of her throat as he whispered, "you're all mine." The sweetness of the statement was lost on Babydoll as the conversation with Madam Gorski came back to the forefront of her mind.

'_She's mine in all but deed.'_

She stilled and the movement was the equivalent of being doused by a bucket of cold water and suddenly the pressure of his very solid body was no longer exciting, it was suffocating and unwelcome and she wanted it gone.

She used the knee that was resting on his chest to push him away from her and his face lifted from her neck in confusion. She saw her own revulsion mirrored in his eyes and cringed at the change that came over him.

Babydoll wanted to explain that she didn't want to be a possession, that she was just a scared girl that had just experienced her first sexual awakening at his hands, an awakening she had no control of what so ever.

She wanted to explain that she hadn't meant to get so carried away though she was also attempting to explain to herself that she'd only wanted to give him a taste and had not expected her own violent reaction to the way his hands had run along her body or the feelings that had accompanied them.

She slid one hand onto his shoulder to put soft words to her rejection but she pressed too hard and he winced as she unintentionally grabbed the spot where she'd stabbed him seven days ago when he had caught her escaping from George.

"Blue, I didn't mean…this wasn't supposed to…I wasn't..."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" he asked keeping his anger carefully controlled.

"This. I mean it was but not so much and I wasn't-"

"You weren't supposed to like it. Is that it? You were just going to come in here and what? Give me a little something to wet my appetite?" he asked roughly squeezing the breast that was still in his hand, in its plain white bra visible through her opened top.

"Yes. No. I guess." She said stifling the moan his action had produced.

Her answer changed the heated gaze to the dark one she hated and Babydoll twisted her face to the side ashamed of her enthusiastic display and the regret that she didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to go back to being someone she feared and desired to flee from, she wanted the man she'd glimpsed only a few minutes ago in her passionate embrace.

It had been her own stupid eavesdropping that had yielded the argument between him and Gorski and it was that conversation that had put an end to his heavenly touch and the loss of it propelled the single tear down her face.

"Did you enjoy yourself at all? Did you or was it all an act for me?"

She wanted to tell him to go to hell for his abusive treatment but her treacherous body was more than happy to give an answer especially since his right hand was still under her dress and he knew very well how easily it would be to tell if all her reactions had been faked.

He abruptly got up and dragged her with him and the way he withdrew from her whole body, when a few moments ago they'd been pressed together from sternum to waist, let her know just how angry he was.

"Answer me," he said and gripped her forearms tightly in an effort to make her look at him but she remained staring at the floor awash in misery.

The knock on the door brought the situation to an end and Babydoll was yanked off the desk and shoved hard towards the door. "Next time you try this shit, I won't stop. I don't like to be teased."

Humiliated Babydoll opened the door and let in a visibly shocked George. "Get her back to her room, no detours or stops. She goes nowhere again until I say so." Blue snapped.

"Yes, sir."

Babydoll glanced backward and though he was clearly mad at her, his expression looked more hurt than anything else and it set a heavy layer of guilt on her.

Babydoll made no conversation the whole way back and blessedly George kept his peace and left her at her doorway. She closed the door, heard it lock and only then did she glance at herself in the mirror and began trembling at what she'd allowed to happen.

Her hair was disheveled and her mouth was bruised. Her dress was evenly unbuttoned from the top but what really made her tear up was just how much she already missed the weight of his body and how his hands had moved beneath her clothes.

And for her that was the worst revelation.

She liked being with him not just to as a way to get revenge or to punish him but because she genuinely wanted him. She wanted to be his and she would have happily let him continue had he not mention that she already belonged to him.

**'Damm that conversation.'**

She had learned today how important it was for him to possess her but she didn't know why. Babydoll knew it wasn't just the sex otherwise he would have raped her by now. **'He wasn't above that or so the rumors went and if that was the case, why had he looked so hurt at the idea that I might have been faking?'**

She had frozen back in his office because she didn't want him to want her. She wanted him to want only her, to bed no one else and that was not going to happen.

**'And even if I did find out why I acquired his obsessive desire what then? Once he did own me body and soul then what? What about Gorksi and the other girls I know he frequents. What about them?' **

She hugged herself and sat on the floor. Blue was a man that wanted variety and he craved the attention his girls gave him and he wouldn't be content with just her for long.

It would break her to share him more than she was already broken and she couldn't allow him to have that piece of her willingly not if he wasn't going to give something of himself too.

She got up and fixed her hair and clothes. She could do nothing about what George had seen or the mark Blue had left on her skin but she could push down her feelings. She would never let him know what she felt for him or he'd use it against her and then she'd really be a prisoner.


End file.
